Não desafie o destino
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Ao saber que Rocket estava meio deprimido Yondu resolve tentar animar o seu amigo o convidado para passear por aí, no meio disso acaba fazendo descobertas e tudo que achava que sabia sobre o guaxinim pode cair por terra,especialmente quanto o assunto é o Groot.


**Não desafie o destino**

 **Nota da autora: Nessa fanfic o Yondu não morreu.**

 **...**

 **...**

Depois da batalha com o Ego, Yondu foi imediatamente convidado a fazer parte dos guardiões. Mas se negou, apesar de sentir-se pai de Peter e ter se tornado amigo de Rocket, preferiu retornar aos saqueadores ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, pois não se sentiria muito confortável em fazer parte daquela equipe, já que negava ser um herói. Então cada um seguiu seu caminho - inclusive Nebulosa, mas essa era outra história.

Apesar da negativa do alien assobiador e de ter seguido outro caminho, de uma maneira ou de outra, ele e aquele grupo de mercenários da galáxia com pinta de heróis sempre voltavam a se reencontrar, e Quill dava um jeito de conversar com o seu papai - a relação entre eles era a mesma, porém tinha a impressão que havia melhorado um pouco – conversa vai, conversa vem, o rapaz demonstrava que seu convite ainda estava de pé, inclusive fazia questão de mencionar que todos estavam de acordo com o fato de ele se tornar um membro. Mas por ora, nenhum argumento o havia convencido.

No entanto, apesar de não aceitar ser membro daquela trupe, havia vezes em que os dois tentavam fazer algo juntos, para relembrar os velhos tempos, ou melhor, os bons momentos. E, certo dia, num desses passeios por uma feira de armas, o homem da crista perguntou sobre Rocket – os dois haviam se encontrado muito pouco desde a última vez – e o senhor das estrelas respondeu que o roedor (não usando esse termo) andava meio triste, como algumas vezes ficava, e comentou que não entendia o motivo, já que o Groot estava crescendo e se desenvolvendo bem. Acreditava que isso o deixaria mais feliz, e realmente o contentava, embora aparentemente não fosse o bastante.

Yondu achou que o que ele precisava era algum tipo de agitação, então disse que daria um jeito nisso. Logo os dois foram para a nave, o de pele azul sem demora, após cumprimentar os outros, se dirigiu até o quarto de Rocket e encontrou a porta aberta, então entrou no recinto...

-Olá. – seu cumprimento serviu para avisar que estava ali.

Rocket estava montando mais uma de suas armas, sozinho, sentado no chão. Quando notou a presença do amigo levantou o rosto...

-Oi.

Decidiu ser direto, afinal nenhum dos dois gostava de rodeios, sentou (mesmo sem ser convidado) e disse...

-Escuta, que tal deixar isso e dar um rolé por aí? Sei lá, eu sei que você gosta desse lugar e quer ser um bom pai para o graveto, mas você também merece se divertir de vez em quando.

O guaxinim o encarou, e ouviu atentamente o que ele tinha a dizer. Parou e pensou um pouco, mas não demorou em aceitar o convite.

Os dois saíram do quarto, foram avisar aos outros que iriam sair, mas não deram muitas explicações. O único que falou algo a mais foi o peludo, se dirigindo ao Peter e a Gamora, e pediu para cuidarem do Groot – que ainda era um bebê, e naquele momento estava sentado na mesa, tomando uma caneca de água. Além disso, solicitou que avisassem caso ocorresse algum problema. Yondu ficou um pouco surpreso com aquela atitude e um tanto orgulhoso. Não esperava por aquilo, porém não comentou nada. Logo foram embora.

O homem da crista notou o semblante do mutante, realmente estava diferente, mais triste. Decidiu que de alguma maneira iria animá-lo. Levou-o numa espécie de boate com um visual bem noir, escura e com apenas algumas luzes neons iluminando o lugar...

-Parece agradável pra você?

-Bem... Pelo menos é menos sujo que alguns bares que já frequentei, embora já tenha visto bares melhores. Agora, a música... argh! Até as do Peter são melhores...

-Foi mal, mas em bares assim sempre haverá esses cantores desafinados.

-Gostaria de atirar num deles.

-Eu também. Mas não faça isso, senão pode causar problemas. Eu sei porque um dos meus saqueadores já fez isso.

No íntimo o felpudo pensava que num cassino se sentiria melhor, porém os dois acabaram de chegar, então não queria comentar nada sobre isso. Além do mais, algo chamou mais sua atenção. Um balcão onde se vendia exclusivamente cigarros. Então parou. Seu parceiro naquela noite notou isso...

-Quer comprar? - parou para perguntar.

-N-não. Eu estou evitando. - logo voltou a caminhar.

-Olha, então vamos nos sentar lá nos fundos, ficamos mais afastados desses cantores bestas. – deu uma parada em certo momento e apontou para uma mesa num canto bem isolado.

-O que você vê de especial nesse lugar?

-Ora... Pelo menos podemos beber e nos distrair... Eu sei que no primeiro momento esse lugar pode não parecer legal, mas...

Foi interrompido quando uns rapazes chamaram a atenção do "papai do Peter",eram conhecidos do azul, estavam sentados na cadeiras do balcão e faziam um gesto para que se aproximasse, ele aceitou, o pequenino o seguiu. Assim que terminou os cumprimentos dos grandões, o amigo apresentou o mecânico dos guardiões aos outros. Começaram a conversar sobre banalidades. O rabudo somente se interessou um pouco quando o parceiro comentou que os rapazes sabiam jogar pôquer. Então eles combinaram de jogar uma partida algum dia. Mas apenas depois que as bebidas chegassem e os dois contassem as novidades, embora só conhecessem o animal há pouco tempo.

Falaram muito, contaram vantagens... Até que em certo momento Yondu se aproximou deles, quando o Rocket não estava olhando, e aparentemente não prestava a atenção – estava observando os pôsteres de naves e armas – e cochichou pedindo a seus colegas que apresentassem algumas meninas para ele.

Então os tais barrigudos deram um jeito de chamar o roedor para um canto e apresentar algumas moças, várias delas eram robôs.

Yondu olhava de longe e não resistiu a ir lá também dar em cima de algumas mulheres, mesmo que fossem de peles falsas, vozes robóticas e coisas parecidas. E se distraiu com isso. Porém Rocket não parecia nada interessado. Mesmo rodeado de fêmeas lindas para qualquer padrão de beleza e gostos, não se sentia atraído por nenhuma delas, mesmo quando as mesmas teimavam em chamar a sua atenção de todos os modos - usando seu charme, puxando assunto, acariciando de todos os modos (até os pelos do peito), o beijavam – mas o nanico continuava da mesma forma, olhando para o teto. A única coisa que aceitou foi uma piteira, uma bebida(uma espécie de vinho só que com olhos) e fez uma pergunta para uma delas...

-Diga-me, tenho permissão para pegar o seu coração e vender no mercado negro?-olhou para a robô.

Só que ela não respondeu, continuou tentando seduzi-lo.

Os colegas do Yondu em alguns momentos o observaram, tão sem emoção, e chamaram a atenção do assobiador. E ele somente pediu paciência alegando que seu parceiro era muito diferente.

Até que em certo momento o baixinho se retirou do local, e o único a notar foi o seu novo camarada. Segundos depois ele foi atrás dele, após pedir licença aos outros.

Seguiu a trilha, já sabia que ele estava no banheiro. Assim que entrou o encontrou de joelhos em cima da pia, com a torneira aberta. Ele molhava o seu rosto...

-Rocket? O que está fazendo?

-O QUE PARECE QUE ESTOU FAZENDO?!

-Ei! Acalme-se!

-Aquelas "donzelas" já estavam me torrando a paciência, mas me tocar foi demais! –visivelmente irritado, agarrou e mostrou um papel toalha.

-Hum... Acho que eu exagerei... Hic...- deu um leve soluço.

-Foi um plano seu, né? Você está muito tranquilo para alguém se sentindo culpado.

-Olha Rocket, eu bebi, tá?! Seja razoável!

-GRUNF!- amassou o papel com força, tentando descarregar sua raiva. – Se eu não quisesse deixar a minha ficha o mais limpa possível, jogaria uma bomba nesse lugar e naqueles robôs.

-Ora, que isso, elas trabalham aqui e, querendo ou não, têm sentimentos. - coloca a mão no mármore do balcão.

-Yondu, são robôs, eles podem ser desmontados, estraçalhados, modificados, editados... Enfim...

Após jogar o que havia em suas mãos no lixo, com raiva,saiu de lá sem dar satisfações...

-EI! ESPERA AÍ! – disse tentando chamar a atenção dele, em vão.

Yondu tocou seu rosto, olhou o espelho, e começou a sentir culpa, realmente, mas antes de ir atrás dele passou uma água no rosto para tentar ficar o mais sóbrio possível.

Sabia para onde ele estava indo, então, mesmo perdendo-o de vista no meio da multidão, iria seguir o caminho sem medo. Enquanto pedia espaço para as outros seres, durante o trajeto, teve tempo para jogar uma lata no cantor desafinado e roubou uma garrafa de outra mesa. Por fim chegou à porta de saída, e ali ao lado do local, estava Rocket – sentado no banco e com olhar perdido.

-O que houve Rocket? - se aproximou e logo sentou-se do lado direito dele.

-Nada, só não me sinto confortável nesse lugar. - aparentemente estava um pouco mais calmo.

-Na real, qual é o seu problema? São as mulheres?

-Mulheres não me seduzem. E não gostei desses seus amiginhos.

-...Tentei achar um local onde as mulheres não eram robôs e você fica nesse desânimo.

-HUNF! Você é um boboca, acha que sabe tudo de mim, mas no fundo... Não sabe realmente de nada.

Após dizer isso com certa irritação na voz, pegou rapidamente a garrafa que ele tinha em mãos e bebeu o líquido que tinha ali. Yondu não ligou para isso, estava decidido a conversar e ajudar...

-Olha... Eu apoio você tentar ser um pai exemplar e cuidar bem daquele graveto...

-NÃO FALA ASSIM DELE! - parou repentinamente de tomar aquela coisa para dizer aquilo. - GRRRR... – abaixou a cabeça e os braços, se acalmou um pouco, pois seus olhos lacrimejaram. - Eu não quero decepcionar o Groot... Menos ainda traí-lo.

-Acho que você não seria capaz de trair aquele pequenino só por...

-Não falo DESSE groot. É do outro. O Groot que eu convivi por tanto tempo, pela maior... Não... Melhor parte da minha vida. – num certo momento levantou a cabeça para mirar o céu enquanto lembrava do seu velho amigo árvore e seu passado.

Yondu não o recriminava, nem por pensamentos, entendia o companheiro. Ou pelo menos achava que o conhecia totalmente...

-Exatamente como eu, me entreguei a uma sina.

-Meu caso é diferente.

-Diferente? Eu aceitei cuidar de uma criança. Como isso pode ser diferente?

-Você chegou a conhecer a Meredith?

-Quem?

-A mãe do Peter.

-Ah! – lembrou - Bem...pessoalmente não.

-Então, a situação é diferente.

Naquele momento o assobiador ficou confuso e, até certo ponto, curioso. Começou a pensar consigo se estava realmente enganado sobre o que pensava do felpudo ao seu lado. No entanto não perguntou e nem comentou nada.

O pequenino, após tomar mais um gole da bebida – do que havia sobrado e depois de decidir lamber a boca daquela garrafa que estava em mãos, suspirou e disse...

-Que saudade.

-Dessa bebida?

-Não. De algo que você não entende. Talvez nem conheça.

-Você pode estar enganado.

-Você pode me conhecer... Em partes, mas não sabe dos detalhes.

-Bem... - levantou as sobrancelhas e virou o rosto para frente, mas, antes que pudesse continuar sua fala, foi interrompido.

-Ah...! Os detalhes... – acariciou o pescoço, roçando como se fosse outra mão e, após isso, olhou para a sua palma. – E o cheiro doce de alecrim...

O mais velho ouvia e o observava atentamente, minutos depois balançou a cabeça num gesto positivo, parecia que começava a entender totalmente...

-Acho que fui injusto com você... Te trazendo para esse lugar...

O rabudo deu uma breve olhada para o camarada, mas logo voltou seu rosto para a posição inicial e deu uns tapinhas de leve no braço do mais alto.

-Tudo bem.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, para eles tudo estava quieto, olhavam para as estrelas e não prestaram a atenção em mais nada em sua volta, nem na música do bar ou nas pessoas que entravam e saiam do local. Perdidos em seus pensamentos.

Só que não tardou muito para Rocket decidir-se a despertar por si mesmo, especialmente ao tocar no comunicador em seu bolso.

-Hum... Preciso ir.

-Mas já?

-Não há mais nada para eu fazer aqui. E eles precisam de mim. – se levantou do banco, pisou no solo e se ajeitou.

-Você faria qualquer coisa por aquela árvore, não é? Eu entendo. Agora sei como você se sente.

-Por acaso já sentiu isso? – virou o rosto para ele, já que estava de costas. Perguntou aquilo, pois não acreditava.

-Na verdade não pessoalmente, mas já presenciei. Os sintomas são evidentes.

-Você não sabe o suficiente. – voltou-se para frente. -O que eu sinto, é muito maior do que imagina.

-Bem, eu posso tentar...

-Não, não há palavras para medir e descrever esse sentimento. – ele fez uma breve pausa e suspirou antes de prosseguir. – Você já viu como os imãs se atraem? Eu e ele éramos assim, como imãs, nunca se repelem. E essa é a única lei do universo que eu não quero quebrar, a lei do destino. Por que eu e ele éramos um. – na última fala volta a mirá-lo.

O saqueador o observa atentamente, sério; e sente uma melancolia por dentro ao ver aquele olhar tristonho. Ele não tinha a experiência necessária para compreender o que se passava com o carinha a sua frente, porém aparentemente era uma dor profunda. No entanto...

-...ahn... Desculpe por dizer isso Rocket... Mas está ciente de que nunca mais irá vê-lo? – ele lamentava muito ter que dizer isso, mas achava que era necessário.

-Talvez... Numa próxima vida...

-Acredita mesmo nisso? – a expressão cética.

-...No momento, só acredito que tenho que cuidar do pequeno Groot.

Na verdade o baixinho tinha medo de acreditar em algumas coisas, isto é, ter esperanças demais e se machucar depois, por isso sua posição era neutra com relação a alguns assuntos. O homem de capote pretendia fazer um comentário sobre o assunto, mas o outro foi mais rápido em suas palavras...

-Bem, eu já fiquei tempo demais aqui, longe do Groot. Peter cuida bem dele, mas devo voltar, faço isso mais por mim.

-...Certo. Pode ir então. – disse sem emoção, não passava por sua cabeça impedi-lo e, ao terminar de falar, se encostou na parede.

O mecânico oficial dos guardiões chegou a dar dois passos para frente, mas virou-se logo em seguida e aproximou-se do colega...

-Por que não vem comigo também?

-Hã? – estava surpreso com a pergunta.

-O seu filho irá gostar de vê-lo novamente.

-Eu não tenho filho... - encabulado virou o rosto para o lado. Ele se recusava a dizer isso publicamente, somente falou para o Quill. Mas ninguém podia saber disso e, provavelmente, não daria o braço a torcer se soubessem.

-Sim, ele não é de sangue, mas você é bem vindo na minha família. – esboçou um sorriso. – O convite está feito, se mudar de ideia será bem vindo.

Nisso virou-se e seguiu em frente para o estacionamento de naves. De longe a ligou e destrancou com um controle remoto (como se fosse um carro da Terra), logo abriu a porta, entrou e se sentou. Entretanto quando começou mexer no volante e levantar voo, ouviu uma voz familiar e, em seguida, viu a figura de Yondu lá embaixo gritando e movendo os braços. O pistoleiro deu um sorriso de canto, já sabia que o grandão iria ceder, então pousou o transporte e abriu a porta com um botão, sem levantar de seu acento e deixou-o entrar.

O saqueador entrou e se sentou na cadeira a seu lado, mudo e com cara fechada.

-Seja bem vindo ao bando. - disse o sarcástico mutante sorridente.

-Cala a boca. - cruzou os braços, parecendo irritado.

 **FIM.**

 ***Criado em: 16 de março de 2018.**

 ***Terminado em: 31 de março de 2018.**

 ****Analisado pela Arine-san.**


End file.
